


Catch Me

by MyzzNamikaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Two Shot, shy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzzNamikaze/pseuds/MyzzNamikaze
Summary: Lance is a hermit and a coffee addict. Hunk and Pidge drag him out of the house to get some coffee. Lance bumps into this really pretty dude, but uh, he kinda spilt the lads coffee in the process on him.





	1. Just By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi my first Klance fic.

"C'mon _Laaaannnceee._ You can't hole yourself up forever. You've got to get out and socialize! Even Pidge agrees with me. Right Pidge?" Hunk looked back at his slightly - scratch that plenty - shorter friend for support.   
  
Said friend, Pidge, just shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms. "I was just promised a sum of money if we managed to actually drag you out for once."  
  
"You're not helping Pidge!" Hunk sighed and and bammed on the door once more.   
  
It wasn't that Lance didn't like the outside world. He just preferred to be inside; safe. Who knows what could happen to him once he left his house. He was socially awkward. It was a wonder that he had two friends that put up with him when he had moments like these. But not this time apparently. They were adamant about him taking a break from well, _taking a break_. But he was adamant about staying barricaded inside his abode.  
  
"Over my dead body Hunk!" He yelled back to his best bud. There was no way he was going to give in this time. He never had before.  
  
"Well me and Pidge are just gonna go for coffee by ourselves anyways. See ya later!" He knew Hunk was toying with him, but dang that sounded really tempting.  
  
Whats the worse that could happen?

* * *

Hunk discretely handed Pidge twenty dollars as they walked the short distance down to the nearest Starbucks. Lance was starting to actually enjoy the breeze as it ruffled his chestnut hair. He took if the fresh - as fresh as it can get in this city - air and smiled. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.   
  
"We're here! Can you already taste the caffeine in your blood?" Hunk squealed. Was he that happy about getting coffee? Or was he just excited that he got Lance to agree to something for once. Lance chuckled and sped walk to the door, pushing it open in a hurry before anyone could get ahead of the trio. Except uh, he kinda opened the door on someone that was trying to get out. And not only that, he also ran into the person, spilling the coffee all over him.

He was hot.   
  
Oh and yeah so was the coffee currently running down his and the guys chest.  
  
"Jesus Chris- _OW!_ "   
  
His voice was also hot wow okay, everything about this guy was hot. Right down to the glare he was giving Lance. Wait why was he glaring? Oh yeah...  
  
Lance quickly pushed himself off of the guy and frantically apologized. "Ah shit man. I'm _so_ sorry. Look I'll buy it back, sound good?" He finally looked the stranger in the eye and almost melted. He could feel Pidge and Hunk hesitate behind him.   
  
The stranger was beautiful, oh God hadn't he already said that? His eyes were violet and really _really_ easy to get lost in. He had thick black eyebrows that looked manicured and his hair was styled into a mullet. Who even wears mullets these days? This guy apparently and he rocked the style. He seemed to be built from the five seconds Lance spent pressed against him. His jawline could probably cut Lance from just looking at it. He was about an inch shorter than Lance but honestly it was very easy to overlook when he _looked_ like that.

Did Lance forget to mention that he was so, _so_ gay.

The stranger's eyes widen and Lance wondered if he had been caught checking him out. I mean who is he kidding of course he was caught. He wasn't exactly being subtle with being right in front of the dude only like three feet apart. Lance scrambled to get his wallet out, ready to pay the man back, but the stranger lifted up his hand. Lance flinched, expecting to be hit. But the male suddenly spoke.  
  
"You can pay be back by joining me for another cup."  
  
Lance was in a daze. He answered on impulse. "Uh huh, okay, sure, yeah."  
  
The stranger chuckled and held out his hand for Lance to take, Hunk and Pidge long forgotten, left there to just watch Lance grab the dudes hand a little to quickly and shy away when he realized it. The stranger smiled even wider. Okay he was really tired of referring to this guy as a stranger.  
  
They both sat down after ordering their drinks. Lance was gonna resort to calling this guy "Violet" until he found out his name. Violet placed his chin in one of his hands and peered up at Lance. He couldn't take all the attention. He was certain his face was as crimson as the guys jacket. He brought his hands up to cover up half of his face when the stranger startled him again.   
  
Violet reached over and took Lance's hands away from his face. "Hey, don't do that. It's okay. I won't bite."  
  
Lance could probably blend in with Violet's jacket right about now if he kept this up. He barely registered when Violet got up and retrieved their drinks. Lance cleared his throat and accepted the cup.   
  
"I feel bad for you having to pay for my drink when I s-spilt yours."  
  
Violet smiled and shook his head. "It's cool. It's the least I can do for someone with such beautiful eyes. I've never seen anything like them. They're so.... _blue._ "  
  
Lance giggled and finally grew a little less uncomfortable. "I'll say. I've never seen eyes quite like y-yours either."  
  
Violet smiled and thanked Lance for the compliment. "My name's Keith by the way."  
  
Lance looked up clearly not having heard what Keith had said and cocked his head to the side. "Huh?" Keith laughed and pointed at himself.   
  
"My name's Keith Kogane. Yours?"  
  
Lance smiled, having finally found out this beautiful strangers name. "The name's Lance. Lance McClain."   
  
Keith held out his hand for Lance to take, and so Lance did. What he didn't expect was for Keith to take up his hand and press his lips against it. Lance completely lit up and yelped. Keith spoke while having his mouth pressed against Lance's hand.   
  
"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person."  
  
Lance covered up his face with his other hand and smiled.   
  
Yeah.  
  
This was a good idea.

* * *

Keith gave Lance his number and they both decided to see where they'd head with this. He was of course bombarded with questions by Hunk and Pidge. He'd completely forgotten he had gone there with them in the first place. Whoops.  
  
If he had known he would've met Keith at the local Starbucks, he would've left his house earlier. He even started paying more attention to how he looked. Keith could possibly become his official boyfriend any day now.  
  
He still had so much more to learn about Keith. Like what was going through his mind when he saw Lance. I mean, he kinda told him that he thought that Lance's eyes were the most captivating shade of blue he'd ever witnessed, and he wouldn't mind hearing that again actually.   
  
He wanted to be able to proclaim to other people that Keith was his. He wanted to flaunt off their relationship, but yet keep it to just themselves.   
  
He wanted that when people passed him and Keith on the streets to envy him. Knowing they'd never have someone as wonderful as Keith was.  
  
And it would all happen soon enough.  



	2. Take Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are officially boyfriends.

Lance kept dancing around in the mirror, finding something new wrong with his outfit the longer he looked at it. His shirt, too nerdy. His jeans, "doesn't hug his ass tight enough" he complained. His shoes, too tacky. Hunk tried to reassure his best friend that there was nothing wrong with the way the outfit looked on him. 

"Buddy you look fine. Stop fretting about it. He won't like you any less, I promise."

Lance groaned and flopped onto the bed. Hunk wouldn't understand. This date was a lot more special than the others he and Keith had been on. It was a lot more meaningful. They'd been flirting around each other for seven months now. Maybe tonight was finally the night Keith asked Lance to be his boyfriend, or the other way around. He wanted to look perfect - to be perfect, because that's what Keith deserves.   
  
Hunk held out a hand to help pull Lance out of the bed and then turned him towards the mirror. He clasped his friend's shoulders and smiled.

"Lance don't you see? This is the _you_ Keith found alluring. Your shirt suits you perfectly. In fact, it brings out your eyes. Your pants are great the way they are, you want to keep him waiting a bit longer don't you? Leave the rest to his imagination." Hunk smirked as his Cuban friend flushed several different shades of red. He then continued to tease his friend,"Your shoes are stupid and that's okay because that's who you are!" Hunk turned Lance to look him in the eye and smiled. 

Lance shoved Hunk off dramatically. "Sigh. If you say so." But Hunk knew he had gotten through to him, if that lopsided smile on Lance's face was anything to go by.  
  
Just then Pidge barged into the room and let her eyes scan Lance from head to toe. 

"Not too shabby nerd." she hummed. "Remember when Lance didn't care about his appearance? Good times..." Pidge jokingly sighed dreamily and placed her hand over her heart. The trio started laughing.

"Look who's calling me a nerd! The queen of nerds herself." Pidge took a bow in reply to Lance's comment and demanded that Hunk and Lance kneel before their supreme leader.

Somewhere else Keith was having problems of his own.

* * *

"Keith I swear there's nothing wrong with the way you look. Kei- NO! Don't tear the blazer!"

Adam was giggling at the two siblings wrestling with each other over a piece of clothing. It was like Black Friday all over again. He stood up off his fiance's bed and put some distance between the two brothers. Time for him to put his input in.  
  
His voice cut through the air like a knife as he addressed his soon to be brother-in-law. "Keith listen to Takashi. Do not take your frustration out on an innocent piece of fabric."  
  
He then turned to Shiro and his smile grew softer. "Takashi, darling, please try to understand what Keith is going through. I'm sure you went through this phase with me at least once." Shiro looked down in shame and nodded his head.  
  
"Good now, Keith, get a lighter blazer in order to put around him if it gets chilly. He'll _love_ that. Secondly, wear a dress shirt, the most casual one you have, and keep it rolled to your elbows. Pants are completely optional when your with him." He winked at Keith whilst he huffed with a slight red tint to his cheeks.

Keith followed all the advice that Adam had given him, and not to be conceited but, he looked pretty damn good if he said so himself. Now just to see if Lance would appreciate it.

* * *

 **mullet man <3 :** im outside are u rdy?

Lance flew off out of his seat and quickly typed out a reply to his date.

 **ocean boii((; :** coming rn!

He took one last look in the mirror and tousled his bangs before he was out the door. As he stepped outside he realized it was drafty outside but he quickly forget that thought as he saw Keith outside of his car standing on the passenger side awaiting Lance's presence so he could open the door.

Did Lance ever mention that he was gay?

Keith welcomed the boy with a warm smile. Lance looked so beautiful in his attire. It suited him perfectly. He pulled open the door for his date and held out a hand for him. Lance's shaking hands took it and he laughed nervously. He looked up into eyes that held so much emotion.  
  
Keith whispered, "Hi."

Lance let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He mentally told himself that this was still Keith.

"Hi." he whispered back just as quietly as he sat down in the passenger's seat.

Keith jogged around to the other side and hopped in. He looked at Lance one last time before holding out his hand a second time for the evening. Lance glanced at it and flushed he hesitantly slipped his finger's between pale ones, just like a puzzle piece. Keith smiled at him. 

"You're so beautiful."

Lance sputtered. "You're beautifuller."

He mentally face palmed. Had he just quoted Anna from frozen? 

Keith didn't seem to mind so much. Instead he just chuckled and finally took off from in front of Lance's place.

* * *

Keith didn't exactly tell Lance where they were going. So he didn't expect it when Keith pulled up to Starbucks.

Keith being ever the gentleman helped Lance out of the car and opened the door for him. Lance snorted a bit.

"How romantic." he rolled his eyes.

Keith smirked and gently nudged Lance as they walked up to the cash register. "I know I've just swept you off your feet."

Lance pretended to swoon and fan himself. "Golly Mr. Kogane, I think I've fallen for you." Keith let out a short laugh and proceeded to the barista.

"Alright princess, we're just here for drinks and then we're going somewhere else." The barista smiled at the two gentlemen before her and cashed up their order while Lance tried to find some retort to the "princess" comment.  
  
Eventually they got their drinks and exited the coffee shop. But instead of heading towards the car, Keith took Lance's hand and led him away from the vehicle. Lance just went along with it because who was he to deny Keith?

There was a park not too far from this particular Starbucks. The two lovebirds strolled towards the pond while keeping a playful banter between them. 

Lance had demanded that they get on the swings and see-saw, despite being to big for it. Honestly he didn't remember the last time he went to the park, and neither does Keith.

Keith pushed Lance back and forward as Lance switched between singing the words to a Spanish song and humming it. The moment was just bliss. After that, they both went on the see-saw and obviously looked ridiculous being to long to properly sit on the ends of both sides, but they still tried.

Then Lance was running from Keith at one point. But not only does Keith take steroids, he's also part horse. So he of course eventually caught up to Lance, who did put up a good fight.

The two somehow ended up rolling around in the grass. Keith perched above Lance just stroking his hair and Lance running his hands on Keith's bicep that he totally did not want Keith to choke him with. 

Soon Lance was shivering and Keith took off his blazer to give to the cold boy. Lance's heart warmed at the action. 

And then...

He looked at what Keith was wearing under it.

He had the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and suddenly Lance couldn't English.

He desperately tried to distract himself with something, anything.

Ah...the sunset. The sun had cast its golden rays down upon the clouds, turning them bright red; fire red.

Lance slowly smiled at the sun finally going to sleep. He nudged Keith and pointed with his chin at the sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Call Keith cheesy but, in that moment he responded while looking at Lance, "Yeah, it is." completely disregarding the sun. 

Lance turned his head at Keith and flinched when he noticed Keith was already staring at him. Keith leaned forward towards Lance and caressed the right side of his face. Lance took his right hand and placed it on top of Keith's and leaned forward as well.

Just as the sun had kissed the horizon, Keith had done the same to Lance.

Their first kiss. It would be the most memorable. 

Lance broke the kiss by smiling into it and started to pull away, but Keith didn't let him go that easily.

He kissed Lance again and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below Lance's ear, his thumb caressed his cheek as their breaths mingled. Lance ran hs fingers through Keith's mullet, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against Keith's chest.

Keith pulled away first this time.

Lance was breathless and his face was dark crimson. Keith breathed out a smile and held Lance's hand.

"Lance I...I think I'm in love with you."

Lance let out a short laugh and wiped at his eyes that were already forming tears. He nodded and his forced the words out of his throat. 

"Yeah I think that I'm falling in love with you too."

Keith rubbed circles on Lance's hand and opened his mouth to ask the question that both of them had been waiting on.

"Lance McClain, would you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?"

Keith got his answer by being tackled by a very happy Lance that sent more kisses his way. 

And that's how their story began.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
